


Five More Minutes

by keepitdreamin



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: College, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, they're dumb and also in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8758936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepitdreamin/pseuds/keepitdreamin
Summary: Matt wakes up curled around Foggy and it feels amazing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [I made a post about Finals and Matt making Foggy take breaks and sleep, and Foggy refusing to unless Matt does as well and here we are](http://keepitdreamin.tumblr.com/post/154021434872/its-nearly-finals-week-and-im-at-columbia)

Matt wakes up to Foggy’s alarm (late 90’s Britney because Foggy says it always makes him want to dance). This is the first time he hasn’t woken up _before_ that alarm, and he’s surprised to find he actually feels _rested_. It takes another moment for him to process all his senses and realize that 1) he’s not in his own bed and 2) he’s curled around, basically on top of, of Foggy. His head is pressed to his chest (the drum of his heart is loud and steady and comforting); and his arm is wrapped tight around Foggy’s waist (his stomach is warm and where’s his shirt has ridden up, fuzzy and soft). Their legs are tangled together, and Foggy’s arms are around Matt, holding him close and Matt feels _safe_.

After a moment, Foggy’s heart accelerates and his breathing changes as he wakes up. “ _Hit me baby one more time_ ,” he whisper-sings before being cut off by a yawn. He looks down (Matt can feel his chin brush the top of his head) and lets out a breath and a “ _huh_ ” that sounds surprised but happy.

His arms tighten around Matt and shakes him a little. He whispers, “Hey buddy. Time to get up.”

Matt mumbles a protest and nuzzles into Foggy and _warm_ and _comfortable_. Foggy laughs and moves one hand to pet at Matt’s head (Matt’s insides go all kinds of soft at that, and he decides then and there that all he needs in life is Foggy petting his hair). “I know I’m a nice pillow Matty, but we’ve got a lot of work to do still.”

“Five more minutes?” Matt asks quietly.

Foggy’s heart does something funny but Matt’s still too tired and too distracted by the rest of Foggy to try and decipher it. “Yeah ok. Five more minutes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TO BE CONTINUED...?
> 
> When I posted this on Tumblr, I basically wrote out how I think this fic will go in the tags (if I ever have time to write it...)  
> [Check it out here](http://keepitdreamin.tumblr.com/post/154062490377/oh-no-im-so-busy-but-im-writing-this-matt)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Five minutes is enough time for Matt to fully wake up, remember the events of last night, and have a minor freak-out._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shows up more than a year later with starbucks and continuation*

Five minutes is enough time for Matt to fully wake up, remember the events of last night, and have a minor freak-out. Last night, Matt tried to convince Foggy to take a break from studying and get some sleep; Foggy refused, pointing out that Matt was just going to continue studying, and he only agreed to sleep if Matt stayed with him so he couldn’t get up and sneak study. And in the realm of the highly caffeinated and sleep deprived, this seemed like a perfectly reasonable request, so Matt agreed, with the full knowledge that once Foggy passed out, he wasn’t going to notice if Matt left the bed or if the marching band started playing right outside their window. But then, he was laying there with Foggy curled around him, warm and heartbeat steady in his sleep, and Matt found himself drifting off to sleep too.

It wasn’t really the falling asleep in the same bed thing that Matt was freaking out about though. No, he  _ has _ actually slept in the same bed as Foggy a couple times when they were really drunk and passed out before one of them could get back across the room; it’s not like they do it all the time but it’s happened enough times by now to be commonplace. So it’s not the same bed thing. It’s that all Matt, who, for all intents and purposes, was as straight as a board just yesterday, wants to do is stay curled around Foggy and kiss him… like, _ a lot.  _ Where the  _ fuck _ did  _ those _ feelings come from?

This probably would have turned into a major freak-out, but then Foggy’s alarm goes off again and they really  _ do _ have to get up because they have a study-group in 30 minutes, and Matt doesn’t have  _ time _ to really analyze any of this sudden and very intense sexuality crisis, not with the million and a half things he needs to do for finals. So he decides to just… put it out of his mind. He doesn’t have time to think about how soft Foggy’s lips would be or how nice he would sound moaning Matt’s name or---No, he shoves those thoughts to the back of his mind. He crawls out of Foggy’s bed despite every molecule of his being yelling at him to stay, and he grabs his toothbrush and heads out of the room before Foggy even manages to sit up.

_ I can do this _ , he thinks after splashing his face with cold water to wake himself up fully.  _ Just have to get through finals, everything will be fine. _

-

It works… well, kind of. Okay, not really at all. Matt spends way more time than he actually has to spare being distracted by Foggy’s…  _ everything _ . For some reason once you realize that you have a crush on your best friend it becomes difficult to ignore them in any meaningful way. Who knew? He does manage to not actually just kiss Foggy out of nowhere ( _ it’s not fair _ , he thinks, knowing that Foggy  _ used _ to like him and given that Matt still hasn’t really figured this out yet and what if it's just a, a side effect of sleep deprivation or something? Not even to mention that he still hasn’t told Foggy about his senses and well… not fair sums it up pretty well), and he doesn’t have an actual meltdown outside of his own head, so that’s something.

He can tell that Foggy knows something is up, from the almost-questions and lingering moments where Foggy examines him instead of the books they should be studying (unfair, Matt supplies, because he isn’t supposed to know about that). But Foggy doesn’t actually ask the questions and he doesn’t treat Matt any differently so Matt figures he’s safe, at least till finals are over. Hopefully though, once he gets more than 4 hours of sleep he’ll be able to figure this out and put away these inconvenient feelings for  _ good _ .

-

After their  _ final _ final, they get almost a full day to crash before they’ll be kicked out of the dorm, and they take full advantage of it, dropping onto their beds as soon as they get in and not moving again till their alarms go off, two hours before their train leaves. 

Foggy gets up, but Matt remains buried in his pillows, his body just  _ begging  _ for 20 more uninterrupted minutes of sleep. Foggy laughs when Matt informs him of this, sleepy and grumbled into his pillow, and pulls off Matt’s blanket, threatening to tickle him till he gets up. There’s a moment where Matt’s laying there that he just wants to reach out, tug Foggy down onto his bed and just… keep him there, burying his head in Foggy’s neck and wrapping himself around him and his gentle warmness and just  _ being _ there together

“Matthew,” Foggy says sternly, snapping his fingers in front of Matt’s face and interrupting this hazy daydream. “Come on! No drifting off in the middle of my Very Real and Very Serious threats. What can you even be thinking about?”

_ That I’m totally fucked. That all I want is to hug you and kiss you and hold your hand and just be with you but I can’t. I don’t know how. That I think… I think I’m in love with you. _

Matt yawns loudly. “I don’t know--just tired. What time are we leaving?”

They get ready and finish the last of their packing, and Matt manages to not kiss Foggy when he starts singing loud showtunes while he’s washing his hair heedless of their neighbors, or when he keeps Matt from overthinking his answers by telling him about the holiday Drama that’s already underway at the Nelson homestead, or when he gives Matt the last of his stockpiled coldbrew coffees (that one is a very near thing because Foggy laughs and says “You need the caffeine kick more than I do--you’ve been spacy all morning,” and Matt wants to say  _ ‘It’s not the caffeine it’s you you you’ _ but instead he just smiles and downs the glass).

Their trip isn’t that long--they’re just taking the Amtrack from Penn Station up to Boston and then one of Foggy’s sisters will meet them at the station--but Foggy falls asleep again as soon as he settles in his seat, head pillowed on his folded up jacket against the window.

Matt doesn’t sleep. He brought a book—a cheesy Braille printed romance novel that was a gift from Marci in their secret santa exchange. When Matt had unwrapped it, Foggy had gleefully informed him that it had a hunky shirtless cowboy on the cover. They’d started reading it out loud together that night when they were just on the other side of tipsy and it was mostly a joke, but, the thing is, it’s not  _ bad _ and Matt’s actually kind of got into it. Hes not reading it now though. Instead, he’s spending this time reflecting on his current… issue, presently snoring softly beside him.

Now that Matt  _ knows _ how he feels—that he even feels anything other than friendship at all—it’s pretty easy for him to look back and realize  _ “Oh this isn’t new at all _ .” Because maybe Matt didn’t understand it, but he’s been at least a little in love with Foggy for the better of a year  _ at least _ . It’s less of a struggle to accept that he isn’t straight than he thought it would be too—it’s actually something he thinks he’s been working through for a while, just not consciously, and it’s as much a surprise as it is a relief. 

So, two realizations, pretty easy to accept: Matt isn’t straight, and he’s in love with Foggy. But that brings up a whole other range of issues because it  _ is _ really unfair for Matt to fall for Foggy  _ now _ when Foggy’s been over him for ages, when Matt still hasn’t told him about his senses, when they’re about to spend three weeks in close proximity with Foggy’s  _ family _ around. Foggy said Matt was being spacy and sure it was okay during finals or today but he can’t keep doing that, so Matt spends a few hours, readying himself for this break.

Foggy wakes up when they have a little more than an hour left to go. He yawns loudly and cracks his neck,  and then leans over into Matt’s space. “Hey,” he says, mock-offended, “are you reading without me?”

Matt grins and shakes his head. “Just a few pages.”

Foggy huffs. “Well go back then! I want to know what happened after that thing with the horse.”

So Matt turns back and finds the passage and is about to offer the book to Foggy (he’s a much slower reader than Matt but he’s gotten fairly decent at Braille) when Foggy shifts so he’s leaning his head on Matt’s shoulder instead of the window. “Okay,” he says around another yawn, “go ahead. What happened when we last left our spunky yet innocently beautiful heroine?”

It’s… distracting, having Foggy’s hair—which smells freshly of mangoes—pressed against his cheek and Foggy’s body which is always so warm so close to him, but, Matt has to remind himself, you can’t let this one stupid realization get in the way of your friendship, so he just swallows once and begins to quietly read out loud.

-

Matt hadn’t met Beatrice before but that doesn’t stop her from hugging him when they’re introduced at the station. Matt, after years of being integrated into the Nelson family ways, hugs her back easily. She smells like ‘scentless’ lotion and cinnamon latte and her hug is firm but not too tight or long. He likes her immediately. She teases Foggy about his bed head (Foggy had fallen asleep again on Matt’s shoulder about 10 pages into the chapter and Matt had very admirably stayed very still and kept his hands to himself) and musses up Matt’s hair in a familiar way, and Matt smiles a little helplessly through the whole interaction. He thinks sometimes that one of the biggest proofs of God’s existence is that he somehow managed to find the Nelson’s who so quickly and happily accepted “Foggy’s new roommate/best friend” as one of their own.

Matt gets hugged by four more Nelson's before he even makes it up the stairs to drop his bags off. Normally he’s not a big fan of hugs but a year or two of tagging along for holidays and weekend visits has well acclimated him to the Nelson’s particular brand of hospitality. He and Foggy are fussed over in the kitchen for a few minutes by Foggy’s grandma and one of her sisters. It mostly consists of being admonished for not eating enough and being handed so many things to try  _ right now _ that by the time Foggy’s dad comes to the rescue and brings them upstairs, Matt’s carrying a plate that  _ must _ have enough calories for like three separate meals.

Foggy’s parent’s house is big which is good because the Nelson clan is  _ huge _ , and there’s approximately a million people staying in the house at any given moment during the holidays. Because of the crowded space, Matt gets an air mattress that smells vaguely of dust and mothballs to put on Foggy’s floor. Foggy tsks at it and offers to trade and let Matt take his own bed, but Matt waves him off. He’s definitely slept on worse and he doesn’t know if he would be able to handle sleeping in Foggy’s bed right now, even if he wasn’t in there himself.

-

The thing is, Matt has actually been really good at being “normal” the past couple days. It’s easy in a very crowded house—he just really doesn’t have the time or space to obsess or overthink anything. But then one of Foggy’s little cousins accidentally busts the air mattress he’d been using and it’s Christmas Eve and all of the beds are taken. Mrs. “Call me Anna please dear” Nelson is fretting over it when Foggy interrupts, with a warm hand clasped on Matt’s arm. “Mom, calm down! Me and Matt can share my bed. It’s fine, right Matty?” Matt nods, throat suddenly too dry to speak.

When they go to bed, there’s a very careful distance between them—only a couple inches, this isn’t a dorm bed but it’s not much bigger. Foggy drops off quickly, and Matt’s left, gripping his hands and trying not to reach out and cuddle towards Foggy like he wants to. He considers just staying up all night but Foggy’s radiating warmth and steady heartbeat lulls him gently to sleep too.

The movement in the house wakes him up slowly. He can hear people bustling downstairs, in the kitchen mostly, the smells of cinnamon rolls and coffee filling the house. Matt is warm and comfortable and he feels peacefully serene and happy, like he can’t ever remember feeling before. Slowly, as he comes back into his own body, he realizes why that might be. He’s intertwined with Foggy, snuggled against his chest, his head tucked nicely against Matt’s neck, Foggy’s heartbeat’s gentle rhythm reverberating throughout him in a totally relaxing way. He drifts there for a few moments before Foggy shifts, his hand running up Matt’s back gently.  “Merry Christmas Matty,” Foggy says quietly, voice still a little gruff from sleep.

Matt doesn’t really think about, just moving on instinct, still half asleep and dreamlike, as he shifts upward and kisses him, just a gentle press of lips, a sharing of warm breath for a moment… Foggy makes a quiet, startled sound, and then Matt is  _ very _ awake. Realizing what he’s just done, he quickly pulls away, as far as he can feasibly get when he’s still very much entangled with Foggy, his heart in his throat. Foggy sounds like he’s about to say something—what, Matt has no idea and that  _ terrifies _ him—when the door is suddenly flung open and two of the kids crash in, jumping around excitedly. “Time to wake up! It’s Christmas! Come on come on we want to open presents!” And then they’re both being tugged out of the bed and Matt’s heart is still beating too fast but he’s grateful for the distraction Maybe if he pretends nothing happened, Foggy will too.

It works—Foggy seems just as intent as Matt to pretend like nothing happened which hurts a little, hypocritically, but Matt’s still grateful—and maybe some of the “normal” is forced but no less sincere. One of Foggy’s other sisters actually has to leave that afternoon, so Mrs. Nelson moves Matt into the spare room that night without any comment from him or Foggy. There’s no repeat of the morning incident, and no pressure to discuss it that way which should make Matt happy. Instead, he lays in the bed and feels  _ cold. _

-

They manage to avoid the conversation for a week. Busy with family stuff and outings and holiday traditions and mostly relegated to kid duty, it’s relatively easy and simple to fall into the rhythms of their friendship. There’s still some awkwardness, some moments where one or both of them just don’t know how to be around each other, and it’s  _ definitely _ being picked up on by the rest of the Nelson’s. More than once Matt knows he’s been on the receiving end of a confused and/or concerned glances, and one night (following what was possibly the most awkward and tension filled dishwashing experience anyone has ever had) Matt overhears Mrs. Nelson asking Foggy, with genuine concern, if they’d had a fight or something. Foggy dismisses it, tells her not to worry, but Matt knows she still will and he feels a knot of guilt in stomach.

After that incident though, the “being surrounded by always one or two other Nelson’s and/or sticking to very safe, superficial topics” plan works great… until New Years Eve.

-

“And you’re all set with snacks and everything?” Mrs. Nelson asks the two of them while helping Foggy’s niece into her puffy coat.

“Yeah mom we’re all set,” Foggy confirms cheerfully but Matt can’t miss the twinge of nerves running through them. The rest of the Nelson’s are going out to watch the fireworks but Foggy is staying back with Matt (Matt used to get really excited for the fireworks, which he’d watch on a rooftop with his dad, btu since the accident fireworks became their own special kind of hell from the sound to the smell without even getting the benefit of seeing them) and it’s going to be the first time they’ll be  _ actually _ alone together since Christmas morning.

Mrs. Nelson stands and shoos the kid out the door to where the rest of the family is packing up in the cars. It’s a holiday tradition for the Nelson’s to go out and watch the fireworks together every New Year’s and Matt again feels a gut twinge of guilt for keeping Foggy away. Mrs Nelson, in all of her motherly magical ways must pick up on this somehow because she pauses in putting on her gloves to reach out and squeeze Matt’s hand once firmly before dropping it again without comment.

“Okay well you two have have fun, remember to feed the cats, don’t burn the house down, yada yada yada. We’ll be back late but I’m sure you’ll still be up.” There’s a few more exchanges of goodbyes, a brief interlude for someone’s missing scarf, and then Matt and Foggy are waving as the small envoy heads out.

They hang out in the living room mostly. They catch the tail end of a Christmas movie while they wait for the ball drop coverage to officially start, which Foggy happily describes and comments on (“Can you  _ believe _ people actually stay in Times Square from like  _ 6am _ ?” he asks as they wrap themselves in fuzzy blankets and socks—gifts from his parents after they complained all semester about the faulty heating in their dorm—in a nicely heated house. “That’s just  _ insane _ .”). It’s almost totally normal and Matt relaxes incrementally throughout the evening as they talk and joke and everything is just  _ fine _ .

It’s nearing midnight when they head to the kitchen to get more snacks. Foggy’s leaning back against the counter, struggling to open a jar of nutella while Matt laughs at him, when one of the cats darts suddenly in between them. There’s a split second in which Foggy goes, “Oh shit!” and drops the jar, and Matt, moving on instinct, steps forward and catches it. He’s going to hold it up with maybe a cocky grin, maybe call Foggy ‘butterfingers,’ maybe even make a dumb blind joke, but then he realizes that they’re standing  _ really fucking close together _ . Matt’s breath catches in his throat and Foggy’s heart jumps into overdrive, matching Matt’s own. In the other room, the TV has started counting down, and in the kitchen, Matt shifts a little forward which Foggy mirrors. ( _ “Three!”)  _ Matt’s mind is racing but he can’t really  _ think _ about anything because they’re leaning close enough for their noses to brush together, for their breath to fan across each others lips and the TV is shouting  _ “Two! _ ” then—

“Matt,” Foggy whispers, “what are we doing?” 

( _ “One!”) _

He doesn’t move away though, so neither does Matt as he swallows and then answers, truthfully, “I’m not sure.”

“ _ You _ kissed  _ me _ ,” Foggy points out and Matt nods which only really serves to push them even closer, lips almost but not quite touching. And then, even quieter, he asks, “Did you mean it?”

“Yes,” Matt answers automatically, because Matt might not have meant to  _ do _ it but he certainly meant all of the feelings and emotions of that moment, and, because they’re already here, he says as much. And then, hesitant because even with Foggy’s breath overlapping with his own, Matt can’t really trust himself on this, he asks, “What about you?”

Foggy laughs softly and one of his arms come up to rest on Matt’s side, the only other point of contact aside from their faces. “Matthew Michael Murdock, if you even  _ knew  _ how long I’ve wanted to kiss your stupid face—”

And that’s when Matt bridges the last little gap, lips pressing together mid sentence, and Matt finally understands why people describe kisses like fireworks going off because everything feels sparkly and bright, leaning into Foggy in this warm and cozy home.

 

At some point, they move back to the living room—ostensibly to keep watching as the rest of the time zones hit midnight (and the newscasters get drunker and drunker, Foggy’s favorite part), but mostly they just end up making out on the couch, the TV mostly forgotten.

Matt’s distracted and feeling heady and buzzed (they didn’t even  _ drink _ , this is  _ all Foggy _ ), only concentrated on Foggy, warm and solid beneath him, so maybe that’s how he misses the cars pulling back up and the people walking up the driveway, till the front door actually opens, and, well, now almost all of Foggy’s family got a front row view of them making out. Matt freezes and awkwardly tries to move away and then, quite clearly, Beatrice says, “Well fucking  _ finally, _ ” which earns her a  _ shush  _ from the others carrying sleeping children, but breaks the tension. Everyone starts moving again, some chuckling fondly and others whispering quietly about tomorrow’s plans as they start heading through the house.

Foggy starts laughing, just silently shaking and he doesn’t move his arms from around Matt’s waist so Matt can’t actually get off from on top of him. He gives up trying after a moment and just drops, burying his most likely beet red face against Foggy’s neck. Beatrice is the last one in the room and she stage whispers,  _ “Nice catch!” _ at Foggy which just makes him laugh even harder and hold onto Matt even tighter. Matt keeps his face hidden from the embarrassment but he can’t keep himself from smiling.

_ (Matt’s pretty sure he doesn’t stop blushing for the whole next week but he also doesn’t stop smiling so he counts it as a good thing.) _


End file.
